


I Swear That I'll Be Around

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Teacher/Teacher relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Aaron and John navigate the waters of having a teenage daughter, and teaching many more just like her.OR: In which Philip and Theodosia are adorable little high-school sweethearts.OR: In which Maria and Angelica are dating and think no one knows.OR: The students have lots of things to ship.





	

All was quiet. The sun peeked out from over the horizon, the clouds and houses bathed in warm yellow and pink hues. A light breeze rustled the leaves decorating the ground and trees . All was peaceful and serene.

 

All except for one house, unfortunately, whose tranquility was shattered by the loud shrieking of  _ “DAAAAAADDDD!”  _

* * *

 

Aaron Burr stumbled, pants half-on and shirt unbuttoned, into the doorway of his daughter’s bedroom, hopping, trying to maintain balance, before ultimately wiping out on the hardwood floor.

 

“Theo? What is it?”

 

At that moment, John Laurens rushed to the aid of his husband and daughter, hands tangled in his own curls as he desperately fought the daily futile battle of taming his unruly hair. 

 

“Aaron? Are you okay? Is Theo okay?” 

 

Aaron finally managed to get his pants on all the way, and wobbled upright. “I’m fine. Theo, what-”

 

Theodosia Burr-Laurens came out of her bathroom, clothed in dress pants and a light blue blouse, off-setting the coffee tones of her skin, rambling to herself. “God, he’s going to think I’m such an idiot- _ why _ didn’t I set a reminder? What am I going to-”

 

“Theo!” Aaron and John said at the same time. She stopped abruptly and looked up at her parents.

 

“What’s wrong, honey?” John asked, concerned. 

 

Theodosia heaved a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through her curly hair. “Today’s the one year anniversary of me and Philip, and I completely forgot!” 

 

“How did you remember if you forgot?” John tried to joke.

 

“He texted me! So that means he remembered and I didn’t! I’m a horrible girlfriend,” she proclaimed, sitting down hard on her bed.

 

“No, you’re not,” Aaron said as he and John both took a seat on either side of her.

 

“It’s okay to forget things, sweetheart,” John said. “When your father and I got married, I forgot our seventh anniversary.”

 

“You did?” Theodosia said.

 

“He did,” Aaron confirmed. “It was around finals, though, so I couldn’t blame him.”

 

John went on. “Anyway, it wasn’t anything a box of red velvet cupcakes from Colonial Confections couldn’t fix.” 

 

“Are you saying she should pick up a box of cupcakes from her boyfriend’s mother’s bakery?” Aaron asked.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” John agreed. “What better present than showing you support his family’s business? We might even have time to pick them up on the way to school. ” 

 

“I guess,” Theodosia relented, still a little unsure. “But what if Mrs. Hamilton says something to Philip about me showing up the day of?”

 

“I’ll pop in so you don’t have to,” Aaron said, albeit a little reluctantly. Like any father, he wasn’t overly enthusiastic about his daughter dating, but was willing to support her as long as it didn’t get too out of hand. 

 

“Okay,” Theodosia said, relatively calmed down now. “I guess that’ll work.”

 

“Great!” John said. “We have-” he checked his watch, “-forty-five minutes before we leave. If we hurry, we’ll more than enough time to pick up cupcakes. Good thing, too; I’ve been craving the double chocolate ones for three weeks now-”

 

“John, we’re getting them for Philip, remember?” Aaron reminded him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we should get some too; we deserve a treat every now and then, right?” John said brightly. “Come on, babe. We gotta get ready so we can get our cupcakes!” With that, he bounded out of the room, having finally managed to control his hair long enough to get it into a frizzy ponytail. 

 

Aaron smiled to himself before turning his gaze to Theodosia. “You okay now?” he asked her. 

 

Theodosia nodded. “Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Dad.” She hugged him, then looked up and down at his frazzled attire. “You should probably get ready the rest of the way,” she giggled.

 

“Good idea.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Hang in there.” He ruffled her hair as he stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

 

“Morning, Mr. Burr,” Eliza Schuyler Hamilton greeted Aaron as the door to Colonial Confections opened with a tinkling bell.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Hamilton,” Aaron responded in kind.

 

“What can I do for you today?” Eliza inquired, dusting flour covered hands off on her apron. 

 

“Well, per Theo and John’s requests, I need a half dozen red velvet and a half dozen double chocolate cupcakes,” Aaron said, looking back through the window at the waiting car and passengers outside. “Unless I’m remembering it wrong, which is likely.”

 

Eliza laughed. “Sure thing. Give me a second; I think we have some freshly iced ones in the back.” 

 

She disappeared into the back, leaving Aaron to idly glance around the small bakery, while also praying to himself,  _ Please don’t let Alexander Hamilton be around- _

 

“Mr. Burr, sir!” a jovial voice called, and Aaron  inwardly groaned.  _ Damn it. _

 

“Mr. Hamilton,” he acknowledged politely.

 

“How’ve you been, Mr. Burr, sir?” Alexander asked, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Well enough. Yourself?”

 

“Splendid, thanks for asking. Say, is your Theodosia freaking out about the-” he chuckled, “-one year anniversary?” 

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

 

Alexander laughed. “Oh, Philip woke up in a tizzy today at three this morning. Kept going on and on about how he had almost forgotten the anniversary of him and Theodosia being together.”

 

“And what did you tell him?”

 

“I told him not to worry and bring her a box of our red velvet cupcakes from the store.”

 

“...Ah.” 

 

“Yeah. Kids, huh? You love ‘em, but sometimes they drive you crazy-”

 

“Mr. Burr, I have your order!” Aaron sighed in relief as Eliza appeared, holding two small blue boxes, saving him from her husband. 

 

“We’ll have to chat some other time, I guess,” Alexander said cheerfully. “See you around, Mr. Burr, sir!” He walked into the back of the shop, much to Aaron’s satisfaction. 

 

“That’ll be $10.50,” Eliza said, and Aaron handed her the money.

 

“Wait,” he said, frowning. “Shouldn’t it be $12.50?”

 

“Consider it the dating discount; you’re as good as family,” Eliza said. “Besides, I’m guessing Theo forgot too?” 

 

Caught, Aaron shrugged sheepishly.

 

Eliza laughed, shaking her head. “Kids are great, aren’t they?”

 

“Tell me about it, I teach them every day for six hours,” Aaron said, taking the boxes she held out to him. “Thanks for the discount, Mrs. Hamilton.”

 

“I think we’ve all reached the point where you can call me Eliza,” Eliza said warmly.

 

“Fair enough. Call me Aaron, then,” 

 

“Aaron it is. Have a good day!” Eliza called as Aaron left the bakery, the bell jingling again as he opened the door again. 

 

He slid into the passenger’s side, handing one of the boxes to Theodosia.

 

“Thanks, Dad!”

 

“Hey, I came up with the idea,” John interjected, feigning offense.

 

“Thanks to you too, Dad.”

 

“I got your cupcakes too,” Aaron said, holding up the other box.

 

“Thanks, Aaron.” John leaned forward and kissed him. Turning back to the wheel, he said, “Alright, it’s Monday, it’s a one year anniversary, and it’s a school day, so let’s kick this day in the ass!”

 

“Language, John,” Aaron chided.

 

“Sorry. Onward!”

 

And so, the Burr-Laurens household headed off to another day at John Locke High school.

* * *

 

“Alright, everyone, today’s the day to turn in your essays on Macbeth, so pass them to the right and then up to the front,” Aaron directed his students, watching them as they shuffled their papers off to their neighbors before he walked up and collected them all from one girl sitting in the front. “Miss DeBose, kindly refrain from chewing gum in my class,” he told her. 

 

The girl frowned but complied, wrapping the gumwad in a piece of scrap paper and tossing in the garbage can sitting a few feet away from her.

 

“Thank you, Now, I’ll try and have these graded and handed back to you in just a few weeks. In the meantime, we’re going to start a new unit since we’re wrapping up the Shakespeare unit-” he paused for a few moments to try and add suspense, “-how do you all feel about poetry?” 

 

A mixed reaction of excited whispers and irritated grumblings spread through the classroom.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter; we’re doing it,” Aaron declared. “We’ll spend a few days going over the different types, and then I’m going to give you all three weeks to finish a complete anthology, composed of those different types of poetry.”

 

He always had fun with this project. There were some kids who were really rather talented, and he always loved finding out who those students were.

* * *

 

“So, any questions?” John asked, leaning against the whiteboard. “Yes, Mr. Eacker?” 

 

“What kind of deficiency leads to rickets again?” George Eacker asked.

 

“Vitamin-D,” John answered.

 

A few snickers echoed through the classroom. John rolled his eyes. 

 

“Real mature. You call yourselves sophomores?” he joked. “Y’all are making me dread the human growth and development unit. Seriously, though, take your vitamin-D. It really helps with fatigue.” 

 

Edging off the board, he launched into the next lesson. “Now, we’ll talk about the other effects that certain nutrients have. Who can tell me what the building block of a carbohydrate is?”

* * *

 

“Theo, this is really impressive,” Ms. Maria Lewis commented on said student’s pencil drawing.

 

“You think?” Theodosia said, flushing slightly.

 

“Of course! Your shadowing has really improved over the last few months,” Maria said, her red lips framing her genuine smile. She handed the artwork back to Theodosia just as the bell rang. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Lewis,” Theodosia called as she exited the classroom. 

 

Maria stood near the back of the classroom, her scarlet nails picking at the dried paint on her splattered jeans, her long hair falling over her shoulder as she watched the rest of her students file out of the classroom. She went around collecting stray paintbrushes and colored pencils, when a knock at her door caused her to look up. 

 

Her face broke out into a smile at the sight of the history teacher, Ms. Angelica Schuyler.

 

“Ms. Schuyler, how can I help you?” she asked casually. 

 

Angelica laughed as she entered the classroom. “What, can’t I bring my girlfriend lunch without needing something?” she asked innocently. “I even got Italian from your favorite restaurant.”

 

“Awww, how sweet,” Maria replied, accepting a kiss from Angelica as the two took their seats at a nearby table. “How’s Monday going so far?”

 

“Ugh. I swear, it’s like they forgot everything over the weekend.”

 

Maria laughed. “That’s why you should’ve gone into the arts.”

 

“No, I can’t draw to save my life.”

 

“That’s why it’s a class.”

 

“...Touché.”

* * *

 

“Happy one-year anniversary, Theo,” Philip Hamilton said at lunch, handing her a pastel blue box.

 

Theodosia felt panic grip her insides at the sight of a box from Colonial Confections. 

 

Well, there wasn’t anything she could do without avoiding the inevitable.

 

“Oh, Philip, this is really sweet,” she said, opening the box and seeing red velvet cupcakes, feeling her stomach sink lower. “I feel bad now.”

 

“Why?” he asked, his freckled face spread into a smile.

 

“Because…” Theodosia pulled out the identical box she’d been carrying around for half the day, “I got you the same thing.”

 

Philip took the box from her and opened it, confusion spreading across his expression, before melting into amusement. “Oh, wow,” he said, smiling.

 

“This makes it slightly awkward, doesn’t it?” Theo said.

 

He shrugged. “Great minds think alike, it seems.” He kissed her cheek. “Besides, I love these.”

 

She smiled. “I’m glad it’s a success.” 

 

He grinned back, lacing his fingers through hers. “I’m glad I’ve got you, Theo,” he said quietly

  
“I’m glad I’ve got you, too, Philip,” she replied. “Happy one year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
